The Seven Go to Hogwarts
by Gameknight17
Summary: The Seven go to Hogwarts in Harry Potter's Fifth year. But eventually they will go to the Sixth and Seventh year. If they survive! *Insert Voldemort's laugh here*
1. The WHO NOW?

Hey guys it's Gameknight17. This is my first fanfiction. Anyway here it is.

 **Chapter 1. The** ** _WHO KNOW_** **?**

 ** _Percy_**

It was seven weeks since the defeat of Geae. I was waiting at the beach. Tyson said he would visit around now. I looked up at the sky. I couldn't look at the sky without thinking of Leo, who we know had died. I saw two things. A bird that looked like an owl flying across the sea, and a glint. I thought Apollo was coming to visit the camp. But then I saw that the glint was wavering up and down and I know that Apollo wasn't that bad of a driver.

"Leo and Festus", I shouted. A couple minutes later the dragon landed. It had two figures instead of one. Leo and Calypso ( _This is A/N. Comment and tell me if I spelt the name wrong.)_ jumped down.

"Guys!", I ran and gave them both a hug. Annabeth came over with Piper, Nico, Will, Rachel (who was wheeling Chiron), and Harley, Leo's little brother. Piper, ran up to Leo with Harley and they bith hugged him.

"I can't wait until I tell Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna at Camp Jupiter.", said Piper.

"That can wait child," said Chiron, "I just got a letter from a collegue ( _Did I spell it write?_ ) who says that he needs the seven of the prophecy and Calypso to protect a certian boy called Harry Potter. Now let's go to the Big House to discuss this." When were all set up (including Frank, Hazel, and Jason who were really excited to see Leo alive) Chiron said, "Once a very long time ago Hecate granted a very few amount of people the abilty to do magic with a wooden stick called a wand. These people where mostly in Europe. They were called _wizards_."

"The who now?", I said.


	2. We're off to see the wizard(s)

**Calypso**

After a week of learning our basics for The school we were going to called Hogwarts we were given wands. Mine was Pegasi hair and willow. I didn't pay attention to what the other's ones were made of. All the people who were going were me, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Nico, and Reyna.

About 11 on the morning we got on a plane to go to London on August 8. When we got off the plane Percy ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up. We saw a man holding up a sign that said "over here American Transfers" We walked over to him

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin.", Said the man, "I'll be taking you to meet Harry Potter."

 **Percy**

While we were driving toward the headquarters Mr. Lupin said, "I don't want you to be scared about this but I'm a werewolf. I only change when the moon is full and that was last night. So while you're here I won't change. In that way at least."

When we got to our destination we were given a paper to read that burned up when we were finished reading it. When we got inside we saw a smiling portly woman who liked like a model mother.

When she saw us she said, "Hello dears I'm Mrs. Weasley. I'm Ron's mother. He's Harry's best friend. Harry isn't here right now he is at a hearing to see if he is expelled from school. Don't worry he can't be convicted. He was in the law. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George are upstairs and will show you too your rooms."

We went upstairs and saw a tall redheaded boy conversing with a girl who must be his sister because she had red hair too, two boys who had red hair and looked identical, and a girl with bushy, brown, hair.

I knocked on the door and said, "Hi can you show us to our rooms?"

They all turned around. The slightly smaller red-haired boy said," Sure. I'm Ron. This is Hermione", he gestured to the girl with bushy hair.,"This is Ginny", He pointed to the red-haired girl., "And these are my twin brothers Fred and George." he pointed to the twins.

Downstairs we heard a door open and close. A voice said, "Guys I'm back and cleared of all charges!"

We all stampeded down the stairs and I saw a boy who could have been my brother.


	3. Shopping

**Leo**

When we got to the bottom of the stairs I was stunned. There was a kid who looked almost like Percy's twin.

" Hi," he said, "My name is Harry Potter"

"Thats funny," said Percy, "My mom's last name was Potter before she changed it to Jackson. Anyway I'm Percy, and if you don't know, we're demigods. I'm the son of Poseidon. Annabeth here, my girlfriend, is a daughter of Athena. Leo, is the son of Hephaestus and can summon fire. Calypso, Leo's girlfriend is the daughter of Atlas. Frank is the son of Mars and can change shape. Hazel is Frank's girlfriend, the daughter of Pluto,and can summon precious metals and change reality with the mist. Reyna is the daughter of Bellona. And Nico is the son of Hades"

Everyone was speechless. "So you're demigods", said Hermione, her face white.

"Yeah, we are.," I said, "So Harry why did you have a hearing?"

"Oh, well you know Lord Voldemort is back then if your demigods. Well a week ago I was attacked by dementors and had to use magic to save my soul."

"Wow," I said, "that is strange."

"So," Ron said, "should I show you to your rooms?"

 **Reyna**

A week after we got to number 12 Grimmauld Place we went to Diagon Alley. When we were there Annabeth and Percy went to Flourish and Blotts to get books. Hazel and Frank went to the pet store to get us all pets. Nico went with them. (I wonder how the animals felt about that?) Piper and Jason went to Madam Malkin's to get robes. I went with Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to get everyone wands. When we got there I didn't believe the sign

"He's been making wands since Ancient Greece?!" I said.

For pets here's what we all got.

Me: Owl named Bell

Nico: Cat named B's

Annabeth: Owl named Minnie

Percy: Nothing

Hazel: Owl named Mary

Frank: Nothing

Calypso: Nothing

Leo: Phoenix named Esperanza

Piper: Cat named Trisky

Jason: Eagle named Dad

Two weeks and two days later we got all of our stuff into trunks and headed toward King's Cross.

channel/UCZDZfFsRu_Zogc5aPZZ-g8Q


	4. The Sorting

**Nico**

I took my cat B's and we went through the barrier. I got in the same compartment as Reyna, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and Frank.

"So, what do you think of the wizarding world so far?" I asked.

Annabeth remarked, "It isn't that great if it's all like Grimmauld Place. But if it's all like Diagon Alley…"

Annabeth talked about how amazing the buildings were and so on, and so on, and so on….

When I woke up there was a witch at the door who asked if we'd like anything off the trolley. I bought a case of chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and some Licorice wands. We ate and talked until a voice said over the intercom, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes time."

We got dressed in our robes and when the train stopped went with a large man on boats across the lake.

 **Annabeth**

When I first saw Hogwarts I nearly fell out of the boat. It was completely breathtaking. When we got to the large doors Hagrid (the large man) knocked and a smart, shrewd woman greeted us. She led us into a side room off the Great Hall. We were sorted in this order.

Percy: GRYFFINDOR!

Hazel: GRYFFINDOR!

Frank: HUFFLEPUFF!

Reyna:RAVENCLAW!

Nico: HUFFLEPUFF

Calypso: RAVENCLAW!

Leo: GRYFFINDOR!

Piper: HUFFLEPUFF!

Jason: HUFFLEPUFF

Me: RAVENCLAW!

'Oh great', I thought, 'we won't be able to talk to one another!'

So guys I thought this would be a great cliffhanger.


	5. First Day

**Leo**

I was worried that we wouldn't be able to see each other at all, but when we left the Great Hall Professor McGonagall called us over and said, "You will all be staying in the Gryffindor common. There is a separate room for you to go into where your trunks are. The reason we sorted you was because it is traditional and you will be attending classes with the rest of your house and year."

So we all followed Ron, Harry, and Hermione up to the Gryffindor common room, saw a door between the girl's and boy's dormitories, and went into it. In there we saw our trunks and pets. I went over to my phoenix (who I named after my mom) and started stroking it. She nestled my shoulder and flew off into the night to hunt. I got in bed and was so tired and full that I fell asleep immediately.

When I woke up I got dressed and went into the common room. I saw Calyps their and walked over. She kissed me on the cheek and said, "good morning Sunshine."

"Good morning to you too." I said. We went down to the Great Hall. She went to the Ravenclaw table, and I sat down at the Gryffindor table. I waved Percy and Hazel over. Ron, Harry, and Hermione came and sat down next to us.

"We're going to get our schedules today." said Harry, "The horrible ones are History of Magic, Divination, Potions, and now, apparently, Defense Against the Dark Arts." Professor McGonagall handed out schedules for all of us. All the Gryffindor fifth years (and demigods) had all of the "worst subjects" today.

"Hey Fred, George," Ron said across the table too his twin brothers, "can I have a Skiving Snackbox for free?"

"Why little bro?" Fred (or George) asked.

"Look at our schedules"

Ron handed his schedule to the Weasley twins.

"That is bad bro" one of the twins said, "You can have a bit of a Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

"Why's it cheap?"

"Because we don't have an antidote yet. You just bleed and bleed and bleed."

"I'd rather deal with the classes."

We headed of to History of Magic, which was first. The good thing was that in History of Magic I caught up on my sleep. The bad thing was that it was very boring.

Then we headed to Divination which we had with the Ravenclaws, so Percy and I were excited that we got to see our girlfriends.

When we got there the teacher said that she wanted to predict our futures. She looked at Percy and said in horror, "You, child will die by drowning in the Thames River."

She then looked at Annabeth and said, "you will die by leading your forces into a trap because of your stupidity."

She looked at me and said, "You will die in a fire."

She looked at Reyna, "You will be a great leader"

She looked at Calypso, "You will die because of your own plant strangling you."

She looked at Hazel, "and you my dear will die because you didn't have enough money and starve."

All of the demigods fell down laughing with Harry and Ron.


	6. Potions and Detention

Hazel

After divination we went down to the dungeons and line up outside Snape's door. We went inside when he opened the door and because I was talking with Harry said, "Ten points from Gryffindor for not being quiet Mrs. ..."

"Levesque", I said while trying to contain my anger. We sat down at seats around the same table.

"Today we will be making the Draught of Peace." Snape said. And he flicked his wand at the blackboard.

"Follow these instructions. You have one hour."

We tried to make the potion. Harry, Ron, Leo, and I were all horrible. Percy and Hermione were very good at it. "Hermione was always good at it." Harry and Ron said.

"But Percy said, "I think it's because it's a liquid and I can control liquid. So I only let exactly the right amount in it."

"At the end of the lesson we all filled a vial with our potion, corked it, and brought it up to Snape. We all went up the stairs and into the DADA classroom.

Frank

We met Hazel, Percy, Leo, Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the door of the DADA classroom. When we went in the door we all sat next to each other. A voice greeted us, "good afternoon class"

"There was a mumbled greeting. "Now I won't have that. You will all say, 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge.'", said Professor Umbridge.

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge," chanted the class.

"Now as you know last year Dumbledore told you a lie. You-Know-Who hasn't come back. He was lying."

"But Professor, I saw him com back." said Harry.

"You are just an attention-seeking boy Mister Potter now for talking without being called on you will get detention." Said Her Royal Toadiness.

"But I and my whole school agrees with him." I said.

"Detention for you to Mister ..."

"Zhang" I said.

"Now both of you will report to my office every night this week for detention."

"At the end of the lesson I went to the Hufflepuff common-room to do my homework before Detention with "The Toad".


	7. The Punishment

_Piper_

When I saw Mrs. Umbridge (I'm calling her that because I otherwise would say a bunch of things that wouldn't be suited for _anyone's_ ears even though they are in ancient greek) give Frank a detention for standing up for Harry, and giving Harry a detention I wanted to get Katropis and through it at her. I't wouldn't kill her because she's mortal (on the other hand she has the blessing of Hecate maybe it would kill her. I'll have to try that out.) It would just scare her. I followed him back to our common room and helped him with his homework.

 _Frank_

When I got to my detention I gave Professor Umbridge back the homework she had assigned.

"Here you go," I said, "I finished it during dinner."

She smiled and said, "Thank you Mr. Zhang. Both of you get out parchment and quills. Harry I have a special quill for you."

We both wrote 'I shall not tell lies' for the next hour. When we got back to the Gryffindor common room Harry said, "That Witch! She gave me a quill that cuts what I'm writing into my hand! Look!"

He showed me his hand and sure enough 'I shall not tell lies' was carved into it.

"We'll get her back for that." I said.

 _Percy_

Imagine that Spongebob show. You know how it sometimes says in robot voice, "Ten Days Later". While so anyway Ten Days Later….


	8. Ten Days Later

_Percy_

In the past ten days a lot had happened. Let me list it of.

Ron became Gryffindor keeper.

We got to see what every other class was like.

Harry got another detention.

And the best part happened on the tenth day. We got new students again.


	9. The Surprise

_Percy_

On the tenth day of school (not counting the weekends) we were all called into the Great Hall for a sort of assembly. Professor Dumbledore came up in front of the school and said, "Today we will be accepting and greeting two new students a brother and sister. Again they are exchange students and they will sleep in the dormitories with our new friends."

Out of the corner of my I eye I could see Umbridge's face. It was very red so I guess her precious 'Ministry of Magic' didn't have much to say in the matter.

"These students names," Dumbledore said, "are Carter and Sadie Kane."

There was a gasp that I and the rest of the seven (plus Calypso of course). Harry asked, "Do you know these two?"

"Annabeth and I do," I said, "we told the others about them."

Carter and Sadie were both Sorted into Gryffindor and came over saw me (next to the boy I'm pretty sure they're protecting too) and sat down next to me.

 _Carter_

As we went to look for the boy we were supposed to protect and I saw my friend Percy sitting next to him and two other kids I knew were Harry's friends I flashed back to when I got this mission….


	10. Meeting, Again

_Carter_

I was at Brooklyn House when my Uncle Amos came in. He said, "we need you to protect this kid and his two friends from an evil wizard. These wizards are blessed by Isis but don't know it. Your cover will be exchange students. You will appear to be 15 years old. In their fifth year. I heard from a unreliable source that your friends from Camp Half-Blood will be their. I don't know if this is true."

"Alright Uncle Amos," I said, "We'll do it."

I sat next to Percy. As he introduced me to all of his friends. "This is Leo, this is Calypso his girlfriend, This is Piper, this is Jason, Piper's boyfriend. This is Hazel, This is Frank, Hazel's boyfriend. And I think you know who Harry, Ron, and Hermione are. Guys these two, Carter and Sadie, are wizards from Egyptian Mythology."

"Cool," Ron said, "Maybe you can help us with our spells!"

"Ron they're not that type of magicians." said Hermione exasperatedly, "If you'd read " _Egyptian Wizardry of the Past and How That Affects You"_ you'd know this stuff."

Ron looked at Hermione, "I didn't even know that book existed until you just talked about it."

Hermione looked aghast, "We had to read that for History of Magic. I'm not letting you copy if we read about foreign wizards anymore."

"Aw, come on Hermione. You know Binns puts us all asleep except for you and Annabeth." said Ron.

"Then ask Annabeth," Hermione said, "she might let you copy if we ever learn about foreign wizards."

"Binns almosts puts me to sleep too," Annabeth confessed, "it takes all my energy to stay awake and take notes."

I laughed along with everyone else.

 _Jason_

The next day was the first Quidditch game of the season. It was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Everyone was decked out in Gryffindor colors, especially Percy, Hazel, Carter, Sadie, Hermione, and Leo. At the end of the game Harry caught the snitch amidst roars of encouragement and boos from the Slytherins.

After he caught the snitch he was knocked off his broom by a bludger, and then a minute later started fighting Malfoy with George (or Fred) while Fred (or George) was held back by the chasers. Ron was nowhere in sight.


	11. Revenge!

_Percy_

When we got back to Gryffindor common room we were still celebrating, but Harry, Fred, and George all looked down. I went over to them and said, "Why aren't you guys happy? We BEAT Slytherin. Not miserably lose to them."

"Because," Harry said, "we got banned from quidditch by Umbridge."

There was a gasp throughout the room. "We'll get her back for this," I said, "Leo, set up a tripping jinx outside Umbridge's office. Annabeth, Hermione, make Polyjuice potion and put a part of a toad in it, then switch it with Umbridge's drink. Calypso, can you put bubotuber pus where Umbridge will fall from Leo's tripping jinx."

We all smiled crookedly at the thought of what Umbridge would look like.

A few weeks later we went to Hogsmeade. Harry and Hermione asked us to come to the Hog's Head, a bar, and make a new DADA group. We happily agreed and told them that this could be a part of the revenge against Umbridge. When we got to the Hog's Head we all ordered ButterBeers. After a little bit Fred, George, a girl I recognized as the seeker from Ravenclaw, her friend, Colin Creevy and his little brother, and a whole lot of people I didn't recognize.

 _Harry_

When I stood up in front of everyone to speak I was really nervous. (So nervous I bet they could feel the vibrations form how much I shook). "Well as you all know, Voldemort is back." Everyone besides the demigods shuddered at the name. "And as you also know our new DADA teacher isn't teaching us magic, she's teaching us _theory._ And that isn't even close to the same.

We think that the ministry is doing this because they believe Dumbledore is going to make the students of Hogwarts his army. And do that so that he can overthrow the ministry. And the way they came up with this is that Fudge is a power-hungry _git_!"

They all cheered except for Cho's friend. Looking at her made me look at cho. When I looked at Cho she was smiling. Because she was smiling my stomach did about twenty backflips. "Everyone who agrees to this please sign this piece of parchment." said Hermione, "It states that you agree to tell no one about this organization.

 _Percy_

It was the second to last school day of the term. Everyone was really excited, but it was mostly us demigods and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The reason for that was that it was the day for our revenge. We were all (for some reason having nothing to do with giving Umbridge a hard time) outside Umbridge's office. When umbridge came out we all said, "Good morning Professor Umbridge."

And in one second she did three things at once. She fell, waved, and landed in bubotuber pus. We all scattered.

When she got back to Great Hall for breakfast she didn't know that we had switched her drink with Polyjuice Potion (maybe with added essense of frog.). She took a large gulp which was probably hard to do considering all the bandages on her legs, behind, face, and front.

She convulsed and her bandages burst off her skin bubbled and after a minute she looked like the child of the princess and the frog.

The entire school except Slytherin burst into cheers and laughter chanting, "Toad, Toad, Toad!" Umbridge looked in her glass and fainted.

The day after next we all awoke to find Harry and the Weasleys GONE!


	12. Christmas

_Ron_

Later on Christmas day Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Nico, and Reyna came back to Grimmauld Place. "What happened?" Percy asked.

"Harry had a nightmare about my dad getting bitten," I said, "Except It wasn't a nightmare. It was a vision. It _actually_ happened."

"What was he bitten by?" Leo asked.

"Voldemort's personal, poisonous, snake Nagini." said Harry, we're going to visit Mr. Weasley in an hour. That gives you guys the perfect amount of time to open your presents

When we had all sat down under the tree we passed out gifts I told the others, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't buy you all gifts. Just Harry and Hermione."

"It's okay," said Sadie, "There are so many other people hear that I'll still probably get more gifts than any other christmas."

We all smiled. Percy had gotten me a new helmet and leggings for when I played keeper. He explained to me, "The helmet will protect your head from the bludgers, hard thrown quaffles, and the goal posts, if you bump into them, but the legging are just for more comfort so you don't always have something digging into your crotch."

Annabeth got me a book about history of magic that wasn't bland at all. I actually _enjoyed_ reading it. Leo got me and my dad a miniature model of his dragon Festus. He had told me a lot about it and I had really wanted to see it. Leo said that for Easter break we could all go to Camp Half-Blood and I could see his dragon.

Calypso got me a book about Herbology and a coupon to help with two Herbology assignments. Frank, Hazel, and Piper had gotten me a book of tips about girls (Hazel and Piper gave the tips, Frank wrote them down.). Jason had agreed to help me with Quidditch some. Sadie had gotten me a book about a lot of defensive spells (she also got this for Harry and Hermione since "you guys are the leaders of the D. A. and will probably need this.") Carter had gotten me a book about Charms.

Hermione gave me a book about Quidditch plays. Harry gave me a Chudley Cannons hat.

Later that day we all went to see my dad. He was doing fine and had loved Harry's and Leo's presents. After awhile we all went up to get tea on the top floor of Saint Mungo's. When we were on the floor below that floor we saw Professor Lockheart. He was quite as strange as when we had last seen him. He led us into his ward saying, "Yes I will give you all a signature. I do it a lot after all. Gladys Gudgeon writes daily, but I don't know why."

When we were inside of the ward we saw Neville and his grandmother over two people a man and a woman. It immediately clicked in my brain. Neville had always lived with his grandmother. His parent were insane and in Saint Mungo's.

A while later when we were all getting packed for Hogwarts I was still running over it in my brain.


	13. Expelled!

_Reyna_

It was the first day of the new term and I was tired. This was perfect circumstances because it was a Monday and the first class was History of Magic. I slept through the entire period and at the end was completely rested. I noticed that as the day came to a close Harry was getting more and more nervous. At the end of the last D. A. lesson he was one of the last to leave. Him and a girl in the year ahead of me, in my house, who I was friends with, called Cho Chang. I thought that maybe at the end of the last lesson he had kissed her.

When it was seven at night we all headed to the room of requirement. I was one of the last to leave with Nico because we had a whole lot of homework to get done. Right as we were about to enter the room, and the door was appearing, we heard footsteps and a drawling voice, "I know Professor Umbridge, you think that Potter is on this floor with those american transfers and this supposed DADA group, but I think you just want him gone to much."

It was Malfoy and Umbridge! Nico and I whipped out our wands. As soon as they turned the corner our spells hit them. " _Stupify!" "Langlock!"_

Immediately Malfoy fell unconscious, and Umbridge, tongue-tied, whirled around in confusion. Two more boys came around the corner. Big, hulking, brutes who shouted, " _Petrificus Totalus!"_

One of the spells hit Nico. He went stiff and fell down. The other one just missed my ear. I shouted the Jelly-Legs Jinx and one of the boys went wobbling around for a second before falling down. The other one looked stunned that he had actually managed to hit Nico with a jinx.

I fired a curse that would knock his wan out of his hand, then stupefied him. I was celebrating mentally when I saw the boy whose legs were wobbling around shoot a jinx at me. My body went stiff and I fell to the floor. When I hit it my vision went black.

 _Nico_

When I was released from my own body of a prison and reyna was woken up Umbridge took us to the headmaster's office. When we got to the door she said, "Lemon drops," and walked up the staircase that appeared after a gargoyle jumped out of the way.When we reached the top of the staircase Umbridge knocked on the door. A voice, that I was certain belonged to Professor Dumbledore, said, "Come in."

Umbridge burst through the door holding both of us by the arms. This hurt more for Reyna than me, she was about half a foot taller than Umbridge. She said to Dumbledore, "I caught these two out in the hallways and ambushed me and Misters Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They ought to be expelled Dumbledore!"

"Professor, are we really going to be expelled?" asked Reyna.

"You committed a very serious offense. You have today and tomorrow to remain at school. On Wednesday you will go back to your school in America. You have tomorrow to say goodbye and pack your things. Does that suite you Dolores?"

In the ager at being expelled I had forgotten that Umbridge was there. "Yes it does Dumbledore. Now I thank you for your time." she said and led us back to the Gryffindor common room.

 _Sadie_

After the DA lesson (where we were beginning to learn how to turn objects to dust) we all headed up to the common room. "It's strange," I said, "Nico and Reyna are supposed to be here with us. I don't think that we had that much homework that they had to stay in the common room for another _two hours._ "

"I know," said Percy, "it's not like them they love the DA."

When we got back to the common room we saw that Reyna and Nico were there and they didn't look happy. Jason went over and said, "what's wrong with you guys? Why weren't you at the DA?"

They told us what happened. "Hazel could you please watch my cat?" Nico asked.

"Hazel smiled, "Sure," she said, "I'd love to."

Wednesday we saw Nico and Reyna off. They were both smiling and happy to be going home.


	14. Ravenclaw Day

_Calypso_

The following day we were all so mad at Umbridge that we jinxed her doorway so that she would trip and at breakfast we enchanted her voice so that she spoke in a deep, bullfrog's voice for the rest of the day. I was really happy about it because I had her on Thursday.

Annabeth and I (now without Reyna) went to Herbology with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Leo, Carter, Sadie, and Hazel (who was very fond of her new cat B's). I had always liked Professor Sprout from my first Herbology Class. She was usually to the point, but was very kind about it.

That day we went into Greenhouse Three. We learned how to get seeds from a venomous tentacula. While this was happening there was quite a lot of swearing by the people who were grabbed and reeled into its clutches.

After a quick shower we met up with Frank, Piper, and Jason and headed down to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was a very nice man. I found it hard to believe that he had just returned a couple months ago. He was still bruised all over. That day we all went into the woods and sat down in a circle. The trees looked beautiful covered in snow and ice. This was my favourite part of being of Ogygia (except my friends), and as much as I had feared winter, now I thought it looked beautiful.

Hagrid set a cow carcass in the middle of the circle and made a hideous howl. Frank and Piper jumped along with half of the class. Hagrid said, in his tough, guff voice, "Today we're studying thestrals. Does anyone know what thestrals are?"

Annabeth raised a hand. "Thestrals are what pull the school carriages. They are skeletal, winged, scaly horses, which are signs of bad luck and visible to only those who have seen death. All the transfers can see them. There was a fire at our school. Quite a few didn't make it."

"I'm sorry Annabeth," said Hagrid, "That must have been a horrible thing to see.

But yes, Annabeth is correct. Thestrals are what pull the school carriages. Oh, look, here comes one now."

I looked where Hagrid was pointing and saw one of the cutest things I've ever seen in my near immortal life, a baby thestral, with big, black eyes, as soft as silk, his skin was a greyish color, like Annabeth's eyes. "Here Calypso, you feed 'im he likes you."

Hagrid gave me raw, disgusting meat, and I held it out to the little thestral, and he walked over to me, and began eating it.

 _Annabeth_

After the class ended we all went up to the castle. "The thestrals were an awesome lesson." I said.

"I agree," said Jason, "What class do you guys have after lunch?"

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins."

"I feel sorry for you. We have Charms with the Gryffindors"

We all went to our separate tables and ate. I was becoming friends with a girl who also went to the D.A.. She was in the year below me. Her name was Luna Lovegood. "How's your day been so far Luna?" I asked.

"Amazing," she said in that dreamy voice of her's, "I just had Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was very funny with Umbridge talking like a toad. Before that I had Divination. I've always liked Professor Trelawney. She has many of the same interests as me."

"With Umbridge like she is right now," I said, "Professor Trelawney might not be a divination teacher much longer."

"I hope that isn't true," said Luna, "I really do like her."

She then finished her Shepard's pie and headed out the door.

When we went inside the DADA room there was a substitute there. Professor Snape. "Hello Professor," I said cheerily, "Where's Professor Umbridge?"

"In the hospital wing trying to get her voice to stop being so low pitched." He answered.

"What are we studying today?"

"How to deal with dementors."

"Will we be learning the Patronus Charm?"

"We will be learning how to do it, but not actually performing it. Now please sit down Miss Chase, or I'll have to take ten points from Ravenclaw."

An hour or so later I asked Calypso how she thought DADA went. She answered, "I thought it was amazing I'm wondering what form my patronus will take."

"Mine will probably be an owl," I observed.


	15. The Mistake

_Leo_

The next day we had a D.A. meeting. We were learning about Patronuses. "Look," Harry said, "We won't actually be casting Patronuses this lesson, but we will next lesson."

Everyone booed. "I know you aren't happy," Harry said, "but it takes a lot of practice. So, everyone! There are two types of Patronuses. One which is just a silver mist, and another in which it takes a form. My patronus is a stag. To make a patronus you must think of the happiest memory you have. I don't do that. I imagine that my mom and dad were still alive. Let's do this!"

Later after the D.A. lesson, we all went to our common-room, and, after a little bit (read: a whole darned lot!) of homework, went to bed.

In the morning I got up and got dressed. I went down to the kitchens (Ron and Harry had shown me how to get there) and helped cook sausages, and any other thing needed to be baked. (I'd gotten into detention and Professor Snape made me do this, and I liked it.) My favourite House-Elf was a free Elf named "Dobby" he told me that he had 'helped' Harry figure out that a basilisk was roaming the school three years ago, and, in thanks, Harry had tricked his old, evil master into setting him free.

After saying goodbye to Dobby I went up the stairs and into the Great Hall. It was a Saturday and everyone was feeling lazy. I ate my sausages and went upstairs to my dormitory to take a nap, then work on homework, and finally repeat the process for lunch, and dinner.

The next day was a D.A. lesson. We were going to finally learn how to cast Patronuses.

 _Percy_

I wasn't feeling to good as I went down to the seventh floor to, once again, look at the stupid wizard who was trying to make trolls into ballerinas. After wondering how strong a befuddlement charm had been placed upon him I went into the Room of Requirement.

Almost no one was there. Just the demigods, the wizards (from Egypt), and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We all sat down and talked about the unfair amount of homework we were all being given. When we were done talking there seemed to be nobody else in the room. Harry looked at his golden coin. "Silly me," he said, "Instead of setting the meeting for tonight I set it for this time _next month_. I really need to do better at this."

We all went back up to our common rooms. We sat down and enjoyed the peaceful silence. It was only when I fell asleep when the nightmares happened…

 _(Sorry for the short chapter! I was rushed to do this because I've been focused on my other story. The one I just made. It's called The Quest After. I also just went to camp. Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. I'll post the new chapter as quick as I can if we get 4 comments. Bye for now!)_


	16. A Valentines Day Surprise

_Hazel_

I was glad when the weekend came to an end. I missed my classes so much. Even though the worst classes were on Mondays I still enjoyed _some_ of them. Potions was decent. DADA was horrid. History of Magic was restful.

But Divination I didn't like one bit. It had nothing to do with the teacher. I liked her. She mainly focused on her subject, and almost never straying off topic. But yet I hated her classes. The reason was that my mother was a "seer", as Professor Trelawney put it. And the class made me relive bad memories of staying with my mother while she was under the influence of Gaea.

So I dreaded divination as we climbed the ladder after breakfast and History of Magic. But this time Professor Trelawney was sitting down. She usually was up and about. She said, "Class, I have seen, through the inner eye, that many of you have homework that you must be doing. Since this is a double period today, you may use the first hour of class to do your homework, but for the final half-hour of this class you must learn to relax your body and meditate. If you fall asleep I will not blame you. It usually happens the first time we relax, and use the inner eye. You have one hour for homework," she then turned an hourglass and said, "begin."

We all gladly took the chance to do our homework. Since the class would usually mean me being very afraid, I was glad that Professor Trelawney was letting us do our huge amount of homework.

After the hour was up Professor Trelawney got out her Wizarding Wireless and turned the knob on the bottom right a couple of times. This dreary, boring voice, even more boring than Professor Binns (which I had thought up to that time was the most boring voice ever, except Hypnos) said out of the speaker, "Now l want you to lie down, face up, and just lie there."

At the end of the lesson almost everyone had fallen asleep, and I helped Professor Trelawney wake them all up.

 _Hermione_

On Saturday I was eating breakfast next to Harry and Hazel (some of the people passing called us the H-crew) when I got a letter from an owl I had sent almost two weeks before. It read:

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _Yes, I would love to write an article about what 'really' happened to Mr. Potter (even though 1. Nobody would print it and 2. If it was printed nobody would read it.). I will meet you in the Three Broomsticks at 12:00 sharp! And thank you for letting me keep all the money from the sales._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rita Skeeter_

I showed the letter to Hazel after giving the delivery owl a piece of my toast. She looked at me and whispered into my ear, "Who is Rita Skeeter? And Why are you meeting her for her to write a newspaper?"

I explained to her about what Rita had did to Harry and Hagrid last year. "She's a foul person," I said, "but I found out how she was spying on us."

"How?" asked Hazel.

"Simply," I said, "she was an unregistered animagus! I found her and caught her in the act! I made her promise not to write unless I told her to!"

"You lot talking about Rita Skeeter?" Harry asked.

"Yes," I said to him, "I was telling Hazel about myself."

"Fine," said Harry, "I've got to go pick up Cho. We're going to Hogsmeade together. You know, seeing as it's Valentine's Day."

Hazel stood up. "I forgot!," she said, "Where are you going Harry? I need to take Frank somewhere romantic!"

"It's okay," said Harry, smiling, "he'll probably get you a gift. Take him to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop."

'Oh, Harry," I said, "Can you meet me at The Three Broomsticks at noon?"

"I can see if I can," he said, "but I'm going out with Cho."

"Thanks, Harry!" I said.

Harry then left and went out the door. I told Hazel my plan.

 _(Yeah! This is my second Chapter today!)_


	17. A Lovely Valentine's Day

_Frank_

I was nervous. I had gone to Hogsmeade early to get Hazel some gifts. I had gotten Hazel her favourite wizard candy (Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans), a pair of dress robes in her favourite colour, hazel (go figure), and I had painted her a picture of us together.

I was waiting for her at our planned meeting spot. Outside the Three Broomsticks. I waved to her and she came over. She told me, "I need to be inside the Three Broomsticks at noon to meet with Hermione and Harry. Hermione said that you could come too."

"Oh," I said, "I have the entire day planned out, but the entire afternoon was planned for Madam Puddifoot's Tea shop."

"Well," said Hazel, "we can still go to her tea shop for two hours."

"I guess so," I said, "By the way I have some gifts for you. That's why I got up and left for Hogsmeade so early."

I showed her the dress robes and her eyes sparkled. "Frank," she stuttered, "thank you."

"There's more." I said smiling.

I handed her the package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Hazel immediately opened it and took a purple one. She put it in her mouth and gagged. "Silk" she managed to say.

I smiled and handed her my final gift. She looked at the picture and smiled. "Thank you Frank," she said, "I love it."

"No more presents," I said, "time to go to the tea shop."

We went off hand in hand.

Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop was beautiful on the outside. On the inside it was decorated in Valentine decorations. There were Cupids flying across the ceiling, love hearts floating over couples and dropping heart-shaped confetti on them. In a corner was Harry and his girlfriend, Cho.

They seemed to be arguing, and the heart that was where they sat was coming toward us. We chose to sit in the opposite corner. So that we wouldn't distract them, and also because that was where Leo and Calypso were sitting. They were talking about how cold it was outside. "Like I said Leo," said Calypso, "I'm not used to this cold weather after living on a tropical island for 3,000 years."

"I understand," he answered, "I'm from Texas and it's usually very hot there too. That's why I made you these mittens. They have a small heater in them."

"Hi guys," Hazel said through a mouthful of confetti.

"Hi Hazel," said Leo, "You guys had the same idea as us."

"Yep," I said, "I even got Hazel presents too."

"Alright," said Leo, "but I don't like tea. This place may be romantic and all, but I don't like the drinks."

Madam Puddifoot walked by. "We have more than just tea you know," she said, handing Leo a menu, "We also have coffee and small cakes."

Leo looked up. "Thank you," he said, "it's not that I don't like just _your_ tea. I don't like tea in general."

Madam Puddifoot smiled. "Thank you dear, It's quite all right."

We ordered and, a little while later, got our drinks and food. "We're going to meet Hermione in the Three Broomsticks at noon," Hazel said, "What time is it?"

"Eleven forty-nine."

We ate our food. I took mine and Hazel's drinks, and we walked out the door at eleven fifty-five.


	18. The Reporter

_Hermione_

"It was a dark and stormy night. Wind whistled throughout the maze," I read, "Really Rita! It wasn't stormy there! It was dark, yes, according to Harry, but wait for him to get here to start the interview!"

Rita Skeeter huffed like a spanish bull ready for the charge. "I don't see how you're going to get this published Miss Granger. The Daily Prophet will never allow it!"

The door to The Three Broomsticks opened and Hazel trudged in with Frank right after her, both of them dragging in snow. I called to them and they both came over and sat down right next to me.

"Who are these two?" said Rita Skeeter.

"Friends of mine who want to hear _exactly_ what Harry has to say. Hazel, Frank, this is Rita Skeeter. She's a reporter who I pulled a favor with."

"If you want a good story," said Frank, talking to Rita, "I'll tell you about how my family went from Ancient Greece, to Ancient Rome, to Ancient China, to Canada, to America."

"That would be lovely dear," said Rita, "Maybe later tho."

At that moment Harry walked in. "Hi Harry!" I yelled, "Over here!"

Harry had a frown on his face. He walked toward us and I asked, "Where's Cho, Harry?"

Rita's eyes lit up. "Who's Cho Harry?" she asked, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"You will only report," I said, "what I asked you to come here to report."

"But that," said Rita, "Again brings up the question: How will this be published?"

"My answer," I said, "Is coming through the door."

Luna Lovegood was walking through the door. When she saw us she walked over. Every time she walked it reminded me of floating. Rita's face had gone very pale. "My story," she said with a look of horror on her face, "is going to be published in the Quibbler?!"

"Yes." I said, "Isn't that right, Luna?"

"Very much so," said Luna in her dreamy voice, "My father is very eager to print it. He doesn't know if it will come out in the March or April issue tho. We're expecting a very long article on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

"How much will I be paid?" asked Rita.

"None," answered Luna, "all the payment you will receive will be the honor of you writing a major article in the Quibbler."

Rita looked horrified. I smiled inwardly and said, "Now, let's get on with this shall we."

 _Leo_

It was the Monday after the trip to Hogsmeade, and Leo was still happy. The prospect of the worst classes they could have being today didn't matter to him. He was still remembering what he had done with Calypso.

He had bought them both food and drink at Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, then they had gone to Zonko's. Leo had fixed a broken wooden bird that actually flew around in the air and given it to Calypso. They then walked hand-in-hand all the way back to the castle.

So what if he hadn't gotten enough sleep because of the homework he didn't do? (He could make that up in History of Magic.) Nothing could ruin today. Umbridge was still in the hospital wing trying to get rid of her toad face (apparently that took a while). And anyway, tonight was DA. And they were finally making patronuses.


	19. The Afternoon

_Percy_

It was right after potions and we were headed for DADA when we saw Professor Snape following us. "Hello Professor," said Hermione, "Where are you going?"

"While Professor Umbridge is in the hospital wing I am the substitute professor."

"What are we studying sir?"

"Professor Umbridge has said that we may cast patronuses today."

I held the door open for Professor Snape, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Piper, and Jason. We walked inside and sat down. "Today," said Professor Snape, "We are performing the patronus charm. To do so you must focus on your happiest memory and say, ' _Expecto Patronum!'"_

From the tip of Snape's wand a large, silver doe, which galloped around the room before, finally, bursting into mist at the front of the classroom.

Leo cursed under his breath. "How do you think Snape knew?"

"Valdez!" Snape barked, "If you know so much that you must tell your friends about it, why don't you show the entire class how it's done. If you fail, ten points from Gryffindor. If you succeed, twenty points to Gryffindor."

Leo walked up to the front of the classroom. I wondered what he was picturing. Maybe his mom being alive? Maybe him and Calypso owning a machine shop together and having a happy life in New Rome? Maybe both.

When Leo was in front of the entire class, he scrunched his face up in concentration and yelled, " _Expecto Patronum!"_

A silver vapor erupted from Leo's wand and circled around him before disappearing.

"Very good Valdez," said Snape, "but you didn't produce a _corporeal_ patronus. No points to Gryffindor, and no points taken from Gryffindor. May I ask what you pictured? If you answer I _will_ give ten points to Gryffindor."

"Um," said Leo, "I pictured my mom living with me, while grown up, and my girlfriend. We were married."

"Ten points to Gryffindor." aid Snape, sourly.

After DADA we went to Gryffindor tower and dropped off our bags, then went downstairs to eat in the Great Hall. In a month we would be going, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, to Camp Half-Blood. I grabbed two huge pieces of ham and they were gone within five minutes. "Where do you put all that food Percy?" asked Hermione, "It's like you have a black hole in your stomach."

"More like I have _two_ black holes."

"Better hurry up," said Annabeth, "we have DA in a couple of minutes." She then turned to Percy, "but I know he doesn't need to hurry up. I doubt he can even taste the food."

A half-hour later we were all in the Room of Requirement, practicing patronuses. It was a first time for Seamus who, besides the fact that he had once thought Harry screwy, loved the DA. At least, so far. I walked up to him and asked, "Why did you want to come here if you thought Harry was nutty?"

"Well," said Seamus, "After his article came out I read it and believed him. For two reasons. 1. It would take a lot of research to cook up _that_ detailed of a story and Harry hates research. And 2. He's suffered a lot for his story and I don't think he would do that if it was fake."

"True."

I walked to the other side of the room.

I grabbed my wand, thought about living with Annabeth in New Rome for the rest of my life and yelled, " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A large silver Jellyfish burst from the tip of my wand and swam across the room, Some people yelled, "A Jellyfish! Someone made a jellyfish!" as they ducked for cover.

Annabeth's laugh shook around the room. "That's not a real jellyfish," she said after regaining control of herself, "that's Percy's Patronus! Very fitting."

She collapsed in giggles again. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well," Annabeth managed to get out, "A jellyfish is a lot like Percy. 1. They are extremely protective animals, but are lazy until attacked, 2. They live in the ocean, 3. They strike fear in the hearts of their enemies, and 4.," she burst into giggles again, "They don't have a single brain cell in their bodies."

 _Everyone_ fell over laughing at that.

Once we regained our composure, Annabeth and I went to the opposite side of the room to practice our spell. The dor appeared right next to us and a little elf came out. He was dressed in about ten socks, two shirts, and three hats. Harry came over and saw the elf. "Dobby," he said, "What's wrong?"

Dobby said nothing. "Who is it Dobby? Has… has _she_ found out about us!?"

By now everyone was listening. Dobby nodded his little head. There was what felt like a year's silence in the room. Then Harry yelled, "What are you waiting for? _RUN!"_


	20. Caught!

_Percy_

I ran out the door and swerved to the right. I ran into the nearest boy's bathroom and went into a stall, locking the door. I pulled the lid of the toilet down and sat on it. The door opened with a creek and the voice of Draco Malfoy said, "If anyone is in here the High Inquisitor wants you outside, _now._ Or, actually, when you're finished."

I waited for a minute or two, flushed the toilet, washed my hands (even though I didn't need to), and walked out. Malfoy was standing there waiting for me. "So," he said in his horrible, drawling voice, "the transfer _half-blood_ is in there."

"Yes," I said, "Isn't it normal to go to the bathroom? Or do you precious purebloods not have to?"

"The thing is that an illegal organization was just found by the High Inquisitor. It was right down the hallway. You're coming with me."

"Alright," I said, trying not to be nervous.

When we went around the corner we saw Umbridge, in all her toad-faced glory, waiting with a list of names. The list of people in the DA. "Very good Mr. Malfoy. Yes, this miscreant is on the list. Hold him next to Mr. Potter, Mr. Valdez, Mr. Kane, and his sister Ms. Kane."

 _Leo_

Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Umbridge hauled us to the Headmaster's office where Umbridge said, "Fizzing Whizbees," and the door opened.

They pushed and prodded us up the stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs there were four people there: Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, a man Dumbledore addressed as "Minister Fudge", and a boy that I recognized from a photo Ron had shown me: Percy Weasley.

"Dumbledore," said Fudge, "when I allowed the transfer students to come here from America I had no idea that they would be going to an illegal organization!"

"Neither did I Fudge," was it my imagination or did Dumbledore sound tired?

"I will by expelling another two of them as punishment, if that is alright with you _headmaster_?"

I was stunned. Fudge was going to expel to of my best friends.

"I don't like the look of the two newest ones. They seem to be the troublemakers here. I will also expel Potter for leading this organization. Or do you have another cock-and-bull story? Ghost possessing you and making you go to the room _and_ sign your names on this piece of parchment!?"

I was livid. It took all my will power not to light my hands on fire, torch Crabbe (who was holding me), and then run up to the minister and turn his spinning bowler hat into cinders.

Percy, who also had been possessed by an eidolon, apparently felt the same way, and when Fudge's apprentice laughed and said, "Oh very good minister! Very good!", Percy lunged forward, but Goyle pulled him back.

Percy looked directly into the eyes of Evil Percy and said, "You're a disgrace to the name of Percy."

That shut Evil Percy up. Fudge looked at the parchment and said, "Wait, I won't expel Potter. This name says Dumbledore's Army. _Dumbledore's_ Army. Dumbledore, you are going to Azkaban tonight!"

Dumbledore looked at Fudge and said, "when you found that that was my name on the parchment you looked extremely happy. It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon. But I am afraid you are under the impression that I will, what's the saying, come quietly. I'm afraid you are very wrong."

The last part of his speech was cold and quiet. That was when the room exploded.


	21. Expelled AGAIN!

_Hazel_

I had made it back to the Gryffindor common room and was doing some of Snape's homework when Leo, Percy, and Harry. "Hi guys," I said, "Where are Carter and Sadie? Everyone else is here."

That was true. Everyone but Percy, Harry, Leo, Carter, and Sadie was there.

"They were expelled. And Dumbledore was forced to leave. And here's the worst news: Umbridge is headmistress."

He had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when an announcement came from the hidden, magical loudspeakers. It was in Umbridge's sickly sweet vocal tones. "Good Evening students. Professor Dumbledore is now wanted by the ministry and _I_ " She said "I" in such a bragging voice, "am now replacing him. Here are some new rules: Boys and girls are not to be within six inches of each other, there will be no more Quidditch, the transfers will be moved back to their houses instead of up in Gryffindor, and finally, twenty points each will be taken from the students who were in Dumbledore's Army.

"That is two hundred from Gryffindor, one hundred from Hufflepuff, eighty from Ravenclaw, and zero from Slytherin. Good night."

The next day Annabeth, Calypso, Piper, Jason, and Frank moved from Gryffindor into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I saw Leo go over and talk to Fred and George. I wondered what they were discussing.

Later that day I was walking with Harry to lunch when the janitor, Mr. Filch, tapped him on the shoulder and told him to go to Umbridge's office. "The Headmistress wants to see you Potter." he said, "She's going to be making a lot of changes around here. You wouldn't drop Stinkpellets if you knew I could hang you upside down for an entire day, would you?"

He laughed evilly.

After Harry had been gone around ten minutes, and I had finished my shrimp gumbo (Umbridge may be evil, but she had good taste in food.), I was walking out into the Entrance Hall when I heard the Fireworks.


	22. Break Incoming!

_Hazel_

I ran upstairs and saw a bunch of pink catherine wheels and small rockets exploding and bouncing off the walls. Another variety of these fireworks were sparklers that wrote inappropriate and vulgar words in midair. I saw Harry run away from Umbridge and Filch, who was wielding a burning broomstick that looked like what I imagined the torches would look like in "Frankenstein". (Yes, I've read that book. It was out before I died.) Umbridge was yelling, "Don't stun them Filch! Don't stun them!"

I followed Harry and ran into a small hiding space where Harry, Fred, and George were all standing, laughing at the bangs from the fireworks, and screams of rage from Umbridge and Filch. "Did you guys plan this?" I asked.

"We did," said Fred, "but Harry had nothing to do with it. We planned this so that the new headmistress's day isn't perfect."

"It already isn't." said Harry, "She really wanted to go up into Dumbledore's office and make it her own, but the gargoyle blocked her way in. She's stuck out."

"Well," said George, "I believe that the other teachers are going to be letting the new headmistress take on these fireworks as a "test"," he made air quotes, "the only bad thing is that we used up all of our stock for the fireworks. We're going to have to start from scratch now."

"At least," Harry said, "you'll know that you'll easily put Dr. Filibuster out of business tho."

"True," said Fred, still giggling.

 _Calypso_

The fireworks were an instant success. Umbridge spent the entirety of her first afternoon as headmistress running around the school and trying to put them out. The best she could do was make them multiply by ten and then get them out of the castle. Fred and George were heros in the school. They later told me that they had made about 600 Galleons already in pre-order forms for the Weasley's Wizard Whizbang's.

Annabeth and I finished up our homework for the night and then went to bed. Happy that tomorrow we were flying back to Camp. Harry, Ron and Hermione were coming with us. They wanted to see Camp for themselves.

That night I dreamt of being back on my island. Leo was riding in on his bronze dragon, Festus, and was coming in to rescue me. When he got near the island, Festus smashed against something, like an invisible barrier, and plummeted to the sea.

A giant gaping mouth jumped out of the water and swallowed him and festus whole. This was my worst nightmare. I woke up screaming.

"Geez, Calypso," said Leo, "why did you scream so loud? It woke _me_ up. Along with about everyone else in the castle."

I knew this was a complete lie. We had reached Gryffindor common room and Leo was still asleep. It had taken the boys half an hour to get their bags packed and get dressed. I grabbed a Pumpkin Pasty off of the tray Harry had bought us in the way back to King's Cross.

"Guys you can take off your robes now." said Harry, "We're almost to King's Cross."

I looked outside. It was dark. "You're right Harry. By the way, Professor Lupin is picking us up and driving us to the airport. When we land it will be around two in the morning there."

"So when we get there where are we sleeping?"

"You will go with Percy to the Poseidon cabin, Hermione will go with Annabeth to the Athena cabin, and Ron will go with you."

"Ironic that I'm going into the ocean cabin and I don't even know how to swim."

The train stopped and we all got off onto the platform. We walked into the regular station and saw Mr. Lupin. We all managed to get into the car with our trunks and pets (Leo's phoenix burst into flame and tried to escape, but Leo grabbed her leg).

Thankfully the airport was only a couple of blocks away. We got off, loaded our luggage (those with magical creatures had to put covers over their cages so that they would think that they were owls or other birds), and got onto the plane. Hazel, Percy, and Harry all looked green.

"Are you okay Harry?" I asked.

"I've never flown on a plane before." he answered.

"Please look to the flight attendants so that they may show you the safety procedures." said the pilot.

After that we took off, headed for home.


	23. Arriving at Camp

_Harry_

The flight to New York City was amazing. It was almost as good as riding on brooms. First we were served dinner (An amazing contraption of beef and a sort of gravy with onions on rice, which was called beef stroganoff. Percy said that this was his favorite meal you could order at most restaurants that were formal.)

Then there was the in-flight movie; Star Wars: the Empire Strikes back, which Jason told me was his favorite movie. "We seem to be getting a lot of favorites," I said, "Your favorite movie and Percy's favorite formal-ish meal."

"Really?" said Jason, "I would ask you to remind me so that I can make it for his birthday, but you'll be in England."

I laughed. We all slept for the rest of the trip. I dreamed again of going toward that black door. I was just about to touch it when I felt a sudden jolt, fell to the floor, and woke up with my chin on my chest.

"We've landed," said Percy, "Once we taxi off the runway you can unbuckle your seatbelt and grab Hedwig from above in the luggage."

"Alright. Who's going to pick us up?"

"That's a good question."

"You mean you don't know!"

"Probably Argus or Chiron."

"What are we supposed to look for then?" asked Ron.

"A van that says: Long Island Strawberries."

"Is that the cover for Camp-"

"Yes, but if you mention it we are probably going to be attacked by monsters. Just call it "Camp", alright?"

"Sure."

"Come on let's get Hedwig and Errol."

We grabbed our pets and walked off the plane. Annabeth, Calypso, and Hermione already had our luggage. Frank and Hazel followed us. But we had to wait ten minutes before Leo, Piper, and Jason arrived. Leo had singed sleeves, Piper's usual feather was nowhere to be seen, and Jason was limping.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Monster." said Leo plainly.

Percy was glaring at me. "Percy," said Annabeth, "why are you glaring daggers at Harry like that?"

"He tabooed us." said Percy, "He said Camp's name."

"That's okay Percy," said Hazel, "He didn't know."

We walked out of the airport and saw a man with dozens and dozens of eyes all over his body. "Is that Argus?" I whispered to Annabeth.

"Yep." she responded, "Let's get to Camp."

 _(Can anyone guess where I got Jason's favorite movie from? If you guess correctly and put your actual name and who you want to be the child of I will put you in the next chapter as a demigod._

 _I got beef stroganoff from_ my _favorite food. Well, formal food. This is embarrassing! CONTINUE!)_

 _Frank_

The sight of Camp Half-Blood still took my breath away. 30 cabins making a large O around Hestia's Hearth, (She is by far my favorite greek goddess). We unpacked and I went with Hazel to the Hades cabin (for some bizarre reason none of the Ares kids liked me).

Percy, Harry, and Ron all went to the Poseidon cabin with their owls now let loose. Percy had never gotten an owl because of its creator's rivalry with his father.

Annabeth, Calypso, and Hermione went into the Athena cabin talking about the newest books they'd read (They'd started their own book club wich now had to be watched by the new Headmistress at every meeting.). Jason went to the Zeus cabin and Piper went to the Aphrodite cabin. At once I pulled the curtain shut between the girl's and boy's halves of the cabin, got in my archery pajamas, and went to sleep.

Thankfully I had no bad dreams and woke early enough to go for an early morning walk. The valley was covered in mist (no, not the magical kind) and everything outside was covered in water. I walked past the Poseidon cabin. Harry was sitting outside. "Harry, are you okay?" I asked

"Yes, but Percy said that we have capture the flag tonight and I've never worn armour before."

"That's not a big worry. The armour is pretty light and the major worry is going to be a weapon. Have you ever used a sword before?"

"Only once." he responded, "but it was against a blinded basilisk!"

"What's a basilisk?"

"It's basically a drakon without legs, but with death vision. If you look it in the eye you die."

"Well," I said, "I guess you're ready for Capture the flag. Anyway, everyone will be easy on you. Except my siblings."

 _(You guys might think that my chapters are pretty short, but when I write, I write around two pages. So, yes, this is long.)_


	24. Prank War!

_Percy_

When I woke up I got dressed and went outside. The sun had barely peeked over the horizon and, in the light it gave off, I saw Frank and Harry walking toward me. "Hi guys," I said, "What are you talking about?"

"Harry was just afraid about Capture the Flag." said Frank

"What's Capture the Flag?" said Ron, who had just woken up and was rubbing his eyes.

"We put on armour, grab weapons and play regular capture the flag, but with the creek as barrier between the two sides." I said.

I grabbed a sweatshirt (it was still cold outside) and put it on over my head. Ron got dressed and we walked, with Frank, to the dining pavilion. I was starving, and the breakfast was amazing. Bacon with Donuts and something that Hermione had shown me; a Dutch breakfast dish called suashies. It was basically a sausage wrapped in pancake with sugar on top. I shoveled it down.

Ron sat down next to me, with Harry on the other side. Hazel, Frank, and Jason sat on the opposite side of the table. (There was no longer just the Poseidon table, there was a "Big Three" table.) We ate quietly and quickly. I grabbed the mug of hot chocolate that was in front of me and took a sip.

My vision went red. I gagged. The chocolate was so burning hot I thought that that I was drinking from the Phlegethon again. I grabbed a bottle of water near my plate and drank the whole thing in one gulp. I was vaguely aware of some of the Hermes kids laughing and pointing.

Then I was more worried about my vision going back to normal. "Welcome back!" shouted Connor Stoll.

Harry, Ron, Hazel, Frank, and Jason were all kneeling right next to me. "We were all pranked too," said Jason, "except Harry and Ron. I think Annabeth, Piper, Calypso, and Leo all had similar experiences"

"This… this means war." I managed to gasp out. "What do you think we should do?"

"We could tie them up and make them listen to a recording Leo took of Professor Binns' reading about giant wars." said Ron.

"No," Frank said, "we want to punish them, not let them sleep."

"Well," said Jason, "we could do this…"

He told us the plan.

 _Connor_

I had just walked into my cabin when two large, wooden hammers, with pillows on the end so they wouldn't kill me, slammed together and knocked the wind out of my lungs farther than Octavian flew. I fell to the ground, gasping and trying to breath. Immediately the hammers started winding back up waiting for the next victim.

Unfortunately, my brother was coming back to the cabin a little bit after me. When he opened the door the hammers slammed together again and he fell next to me.

"Hi brother," I managed, wheezing a little bit.

 _Jason_

Percy, frank, Leo, Piper, and I were all in the rafters of the Hermes cabin, watching connor and Travis flail around like fishes out of water. While they were still lying there I dropped Leo's "Concoction of Anti-Fire" onto their heads. They looked up, but Harry had lent us his invisibility cloak so they couldn't see us.

Percy readied the next part of my plan; gasoline. He dumped that on them too. The combination of the two things we had just dropped on them was very sticky. I summoned the winds and lifted a couple of turkey feathers, plumage in the tail-fans, and put it on their behinds.

Harry then set a mattress-full of feathers on the windowsill and I used the winds to blow it all over the room. Travis and Connor now looked like overgrow chicken-turkey hybrids. Leo let loose his final touch: two vials of Greek Fire. Leo had designed these to give off warmth, but not burn. Just in case that went wrong, we had poured Anti-Fire on the Stoll's.

The Stoll's were out of there faster than two chicken-turkey hybrids on fire. Annabeth was outside the window filming the entire thing and then when they ran outside. This would live forever in the camp introduction film.


	25. Capturing the Flag?

_Harry_

After the mess with the Stolls was over (and everyone had stopped laughing) we ate our dinners and got dressed for capture the flag. I had trouble putting on my armour, but Frank was right. It wasn't as heavy as I had thought it was. Percy helped my chose out a sword, but none of them seemed suited for me.

"It's fine," said Percy, "I couldn't even find a sword I could wield until Chiron gave me Riptide."

After a little but Leo came up with his sister, I believe her name was Nissa, and his little brother, Harley, came up to me. "Here's a sword that the entire cabin spent all day making." said Leo, "We asked Ron what the sword of Gryffindor looked like and replicated it."

I held it by the grip and swung it around, after making sure no one was in the way, of course. It was perfectly balanced and the exact same weight as the sword of Gryffindor.

"Thanks." I said, "this means a lot to me."

"Your welcome," said Nyssa, "It's made of Celestial Bronze, so it won't hurt you, Ron, or probably anyone at school. It can shrink into a Amulet that you can attach to any necklace."

"Cool," I said, "Thanks again."

"We also made you a shield," Harley said, "I helped engrave it."

He showed me the shield with obvious pride. It had an engraving of me, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Calypso all standing together and smiling.

"It will shrink down to a watch," said Leo, "I noticed that you had one that wasn't working."

"Thanks again guys," I said. Harley beamed.

I was on a team with everyone who had gone to Hogwarts and their cabins. We hid our flag at the top of Zeus's Fist. Frank lay in the shadows, waiting to snipe anyone who came near. Annabeth put Percy near the creek so that he could use it to blast the enemy team with water when they came close.

The Athena, Hades, and Aphrodite cabins all defended the flag while the rest of us (Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Zeus) attacked. The Apollo cabin was also on our team and were going to snipe with Frank. I sneaked through the side of the woods with Ron. Ron couldn't swing a sword, but could wield a knife.

We met one lone Ares kid who was guarding the back flank. (We had sneaked through the outer edges of the woods and circled behind them.) I took him down easily.

We reached where the enemy team had put their flag, a small tree, and Ron grabbed it. "Hey look!" yelled a kid with a 17 engraved on his armour, "My mom is the goddess of victory! We can't let them win!"

Ron handed the flag to me and I made a mad dash toward the creek. On the other side Percy was battling with a girl in red armour with ram's horns. On her hip the girl had _our_ flag!

"You won't beat me today, Clarisse!" yelled Percy. He backed up and blasted the girl with water.

She stumbled backward as Percy disarmed her. Percy turned around and noticed that Ron and I were being followed by about half the demigods in the world. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Water sprayed from the creek right into our pursuers' faces.

I jumped across after Ron and raised the flag in victory. Percy raised me on his shoulders and cheered. We'd won!

Ron reached down to help Clarisse up and said, "Good game. You almost beat us. The only reason we won was because we had luck on our side."

Clarisse scowled at him and muttered something under her breath. I heard: "Get them back… can't beat Ares… gonna pay."


	26. Preperation

_Hazel_

The next day I woke up and saw that Percy, Harry, and Frank were all working together to build something. "What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Building the Hades chariot for the Chariot races tonight," Frank answered, "I'm your partner. You drive, I defend."

"Yep," said Percy, wiping his face with his sweatshirt sleeve, "you can use Arion, but he can't curse or run faster than a regular horse."

"Fine with me, but I don't want to. I'd be tempted to cheat," I said.

"Alright. Harry, Ron, and I had better get working on our chariot. Get ready to lose, cousin."

I smiled. "Frank said that he would help me," I retorted, "He'll help build _and_ be one of my horses."

"You'll need him to protect you chariot."

"True."

"Harry is going to defend our chariot while I drive. Ron is basically our pit crew. He's really good with the _Reparo_ spell."

"What's a pit crew?" I asked. Ron looked confused as well.

"Oh, that's right," said Percy, "you guys don't know what NASCAR is!"

"What is "Nascar"?" I asked.

"It's where, like, a hundred drivers get in the fastest cars in the world and race around a track. It's like a modern chariot race."

"Okay," I said, "I guess that makes sense."

"One more thing," said Percy, "We're going to Grimmauld Place the day after tomorrow, so you might want to begin packing."

"Thanks, Percy."

 _Annabeth_

I was working on my chariot when Percy came by. "Did you hear that we're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes," I said, "I finished packing and hour ago."

"Well, I'm going to see my mom, step-dad, and my new baby sister."

"She was born!" I said, jumping up and hitting my head on the bottom of my chariot, "Ow! What's her name?"

"She was named after my grandmother, on my mom's side obviously. Her name is Estelle."

"Estelle Blofis. That's a nice name."

"Yep. My mom and Paul are coming over tonight to watch the chariot race and then see me off."

"That's nice. Where are they sleeping?"

"An extra room in the Big House that's reserved for guests."

"Cool"

"I have to go work on _my_ chariot."

"Get ready to lose!"

"I was hoping that we would tie."

"Or that."

"My folks will be here in an hour or so so I should really go work on my chariot."

Percy walked away and I returned to my chariot. I would defend while Hermione drove. Everyone in my cabin had agreed to this so that Hermione could experience a chariot race. Hermione wasn't any good with a weapon so I let her drive. She was out on the race track practicing and, as far as I could tell from the garage, doing amazing.

 _Leo_

Nyssa and I were hard at work with the rest of our cabin to make our chariot. It wasn't going to be automated like it usually was, but we were going to make it look like it so they would expect that. Then Nyssa would knock them off of their chariot with her Extend-O-Pole. I wasn't driving. Harley had asked if he could and I couldn't let him down.

The horn announcing dinner rang out around the valley. "I have to hammer this last piece of Celestial Bronze onto it," said Harley, "Then I'll be out."

"Good Luck, bro," I said, punching him in the arm. I'm off to dinner."

Dinner that night was what was usually at Hogwarts. Or "to celebrate our English guests." as Chiron put it. I had a slice of pizza while Percy introduced Harry and Ron to Pizza and Cheeseburgers while his mom, Paul, and his little sister, Estelle were sitting next to him and laughing. I watched Hermione, Annabeth, Calypso, and Piper talk about a book series they were reading, The Hunger Games.

"Oh, that's a good book," I said.

"Really. Have you even read it?" said Piper.

"Yeah, it's about people running around a small room trying to get hungry."

Piper rolled her eyes, but was smiling. The conch horn sounded.

"Looks like we're up for a good race."

 _(Guys, I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I have only two excuses: 1. My life has been super busy and I have been adding to this spontaneously. And 2. Yesterday, my baby sister had a seizure. I was at the hospital all night and can barely find the strength to write this (especially after Gym.) Thanks for being understanding._

 _(Oh, by the way, my little sister is fine. She was just at like 110º F. Heat seizure. Anyway by! And that offer is still up. I think it was three chapters ago, but you can still get your name in this story.)_


	27. The Race

_Ron_

We went down to the arena where they did the chariot racing. It was cold and windy and my armour was heavy. Percy had taught me how to defend the chariot while Harry was driving. He was going to sit with his parents while I defended Harry.

We got into our chariot which had wave designs on the front. And I grabbed a long pole that I was going to use to defend the chariot and attack the others. Harry liked the horses and easily drove them into the correct spot for the race. Chiron called out, "Now I want a clean race from all of you. No killing or maiming of any sort. If you fail to comply with this rule you will lose games and dessert for an entire month."

There was a groan of dissent among the campers. "I know you will comply with my rules. And please don't give the visitors a hard time. 3… 2… 1… Begin!"

Harry pulled on the reigns and we lurched forward at an amazing pace. "A bit like riding a broom, isn't it?" I asked Harry.

"Yes it is," he answered, "especially the wind in your hair. On your right!"

I turned in time to see a long cable with a grappling hook on the end swing toward us. I batted it toward the chariot right next to us. We were in the middle of the pack and it smacked the driver in the face. Thankfully, she was wearing a helmet and it only knocked her out. Her chariot went careening into Hermione's and Hermione was knocked out of her chariot.

I barely registered this as I deflected a blunted arrow, from Frank, that was aimed at my face. Behind us a blood-red chariot shot out a metal cylinder that hit the Hermes chariot in front of us. It exploded into Greek Fire!

The Ares cabin was behind us and Clarisse was pressing buttons onit which shot out contraptions that nearly hit the chariot, but I hit them onto the road where they exploded making potholes that the Ares driver had to avoid. I remembered that Clarisse had been very angry at our victory. She probably wanted revenge.

I deflected her next rocket and it went toward her chariot. It went through the ribs and hit the chariot wheel, exploding and crippling the chariot. It also blew up the rest of the explosives in the chariot.

I saw a brown, straight thing fly up. At it's head there was a streak of gold, or maybe bronze. I turned back to the front. And saw we were the only ones in the final stretch still standing.

Just as we were about to cross the finish line, I heard a loud _CLUNK!_ Harry slumped to one side and fell over. The horses wheeled around and we went sprawling in the dust I looked up to see Harry lying limp, with a spear protruding from his chest.

Draco was confused. He was usually happy over the Easter holiday. But something about Potter not staying at the castle and going off to the transfers' school. His parents greeted him regularly, but then pulled him away from the rest of the group.

They shoved him into a corner and told him, "When you get home the Dark Lord will be waiting at our manor. He has graciously been waiting for you to get home before we began our feast. I think that he wants to talk to you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw the Transfers and Potter's gang go through the wall, two at a time. "Alright, mother and father."

When they had finished the easter feast Lord Voldemort looked at Draco and said, "Draco, my boy, what do you think of the American transfers?"

Draco looked away from Voldemort's eyes. They sent a chill down his spine like icey spiders weaving their webs. "They are friends of Potters who are very stuck up and priggish. They say that they are Half-Bloods."

Voldemort sat, twirling his finger in his cup of Pumpkin Juice. He looked back up at Draco. "Draco," he said, "do you know what that could otherwise mean?"

"No sir"

"Good, you are well mannered. Have you studied _Greek_ or _Roman_ Mythology?"

"No, sir. Why would I need too?"

"Because I believe they are the children of gods."

In the ditch beside the chariot race, Hermione sat where she had crashed and looked up as a magical bee, of her own creation, came down and relayed a message to her that it had recorded. Hermione's face turned white with shock as she heard Lord Voldemort's voice say, "They're the children of gods."

Behind her Annabeth screamed, "Look at Harry! He's been impaled!"


	28. An Update!

_Harry_

I woke with a start. My chest ached. I had been so close to finally touching that door. I looked up and saw the roof of the Poseidon cabin. I looked around and saw that Percy was asleep on the bunk next to me. At the foot of my bed, I saw the armour that I had been wearing earlier that day for the chariot race. I saw a hole through the back of the armour. So that's why my chest ached!

I looked down at his chest and saw that he wasn't wearing any bandages. What had happened? I was tired. I would ask Percy in the morning. I let my head fall back onto the pillow and fell asleep within the next minute.

In the morning, I woke up and saw that Percy was standing over me. "You're really lucky Harry. Had that not been a Celestial bronze spear it would likely have killed you. So now we know that people with goddesses blessings don't get hurt by celestial bronze. Come on, It's time to go to the airport."

I groaned. "Well," I said, "I'm happy to be alive."

 _Percy_

While I was glad that Harry wasn't dead (if he was our entire quest would have been in vain, and he was my friend), I wasn't looking forward to flying in an airplane again. I prayed to Zeus pretty much the entire way. Until they started the in-flight movie. The movie was The Princess Bride, and Annabeth had shown it to him when they first started dating. It was her father's favorite movie. After the movie I fell asleep.

I woke up and saw that the plane was going down! Zeus had decided to kill me and Hazel, with the loss of his son! I screamed. We hit the water and I felt my spine break.

I struggled.

Nothing.

I tried to use my powers.

Nothing.

For the second time in my life I was drowning! I felt a jerk and then woke up. For real this time. "Percy," Annabeth said, "It's time to get off the plane."

"Okay," I said.

For the first time in my life, I was soaked. In sweat. That dream was to lifelike. Tartarus wasn't that bad. I stood up. Hoping that we could boat back to America at the end of term.


	29. Returning to Hogwarts

_Hermione_

When we returned to Grimmauld place, there was one whole day left of vacation. I told everyone that I had really big news. "When are you going to tell us?" asked Percy.

"At dinner tonight."

"Okay, sure," said Percy, "I'm gonna work on some of Umbridge's homework."

"I'll help," said Annabeth, "You were better with the real thing than just theory."

"We all need to work until supper. O.W.L.s are coming up soon!" I said.

"How soon?" asked Percy, cringing.

"In about a month," I answered, "I have no idea if I'm prepared or not! This is the most important year of school yet!"

"Hermione," said Ron, "You'll probably get a least an "E" on all of your tests," then he turned to Percy, "Don't worry. She's always like this at the end of the year."

I turned to him, affronted, "I am not!"

"Are too. Just ask Harry. Or Fred and George, for that matter."

"I still don't believe you!" I retaliated.

"It's the truth!" said Harry.

 _Percy_

Annabeth and I practiced DADA for the rest of the afternoon. When it was time for dinner (spaghetti with meatballs, yum!) we both were eager to hear Hermione's news.

After I had finished my thirds, Hermione stood up and said, "As you all know, Harry had a chariot accident. When that happened I received a message from a magical "camera", or voice recorder would be more to the point, anyway apparently Voldemort has figured out that you eight are half-bloods. Of the Olympian gods I mean."

There was silence in the dining room. Mrs. Weasley whispered, "Oh my goodness."

I have to admit that I was a little bit scared.

"How could he know about us?" Annabeth sounded scared, too.

"I honestly have no idea," Hermione responded, "but you'll have to act like _regular_ half-bloods in front of the Slytherins. All of them could be working for Malfoy, or their parents are Death-Eaters."

The next day, we all left early for the Hogwarts Express, and made it on without a problem. I sat next to Annabeth and we did our History of Magic homework. When the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, we got out and I saw Malfoy looking at us curiously. I said, out of the blue, "Guys, can you believe the ginormous box of every-flavour beans I got for Christmas?"

Annabeth looked at me strangely, but sensed something was going on and nodded, smiling. "I know," she said, "You probably have at least two of every bean in it."

When we were in our carriage with Frank and Hazel, I said, "Malfoy was watching, and I didn't want him to think we were doing something suspicious."

Annabeth nodded. "He reminds me of a guy who used to be at camp," she remarked, "His name was Tommy, son of Hermes. He was always trying to act like a spy or something."

"What happened to him?" Frank asked, concerned.

"What? Oh, he married his sweetheart and they moved to Iowa. They said that they wanted to not face monsters anymore."

I smiled. "Well," I said, "I'm glad they had a happy ending. Just like you and I will, someday."


	30. An End to the Year (Thanks so Much)

_(Guys, this has been an amazing year for me and this author's page of mine. I wrote some new stories, finished others, and am_ finally _out of school. I'm putting all of my projects on hiatus for the summer, I hope you're okay with that. Thanks for an_ AMAZING _year!_

 _Lots of (well, not really love), Gameknight17)_


End file.
